


Sacrilegious Kitchen of Ren Amamiya and Goro Akechi

by VermillionHairedPoet



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akechi Goro and Amamiya Ren are boyfriends, Akechi Goro and Amamiya Ren live together in a house with attic-inspired bedroom, Akechi Goro and Amamiya Ren run a cafe together, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Amamiya Ren is chaotic, Both Akechi Goro and Amamiya Ren are 25 in this fanfiction, But he is adorable, Financially secure adult boyfriends running a business together? We love to see it, Fluff, I LOVE BOYFRIENDS WITH NON EXISTENT BRAIN CELLS, M/M, Yet sometimes he's just so done with Ren's shit, and Akechi Goro is IN LOVE, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25278106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VermillionHairedPoet/pseuds/VermillionHairedPoet
Summary: When Ren and Goro run a cafe together and Ren thinks Parfait with coffee-flavored ice cream, curry sauce, and diced New York-style pancake on top is a good new menu ideaand Goro is reevaluating his life choices.
Relationships: Akechi Goro & Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro & Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro & Persona 5 Protagonist, Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47





	Sacrilegious Kitchen of Ren Amamiya and Goro Akechi

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came unto my braincell-less brain when one day I craved curry and pancake on the same day because I just missed RenGoro djfhigkh

“So… how about pancake with curry sauce?”

Goro swore that this is the calamity, the right kind of peace that he didn’t have enough courage to dream about years ago. Running a cafe with his boyfriend and living together in a little house that resembles a studio apartment built right above it? Tell that to the Detective Prince Goro Akechi nine years ago, and he would have just brushed it off as nothing but simple-minded pipe dreams with a fake, pleasant smile of his remaining still on his face.

Even until this very day, sometimes Goro wondered whether he’s having a nice dream that simply lasted a little bit too long. 

Yet the scent of coffee that hung all over his little elegant, industrial cafe, as well as a clear picture of his homy, warm attic bedroom that he shared with his boyfriend (that sometimes reminded him of his high school days; when he blushed simply out of Ren’s scent all over his dusty attic room without being able to identify  _ what kind of sentiment  _ dwelling inside his heart that had the audacity to made butterflies in his stomach flew in profusion), would kindly serve as a reminder again and again that this wasn’t a dream at all. 

This is the peaceful life he finally got to live;

with the right amount of madness being thrown in, in the form of his boyfriend’s routine of antics. 

Talking about Ren’s antics, Goro was constantly surprised at how  _ creative  _ and  _ innovative  _ this unassuming, modest-looking man can be as if his brain was naturally wired for chaotic amusement with a hint of mischief and heavy undertones of flirtatious behavior. 

And the antics he chose to act out today is to create new menus for their cafe by trying out bizarre combinations of their signature dishes and beverages (coffee, pancake, curry, sweets. What else?), which Goro certainly found to be the utmost display of blasphemy. 

“If you want our cafe to be featured in Gordon Ramsay’s Kitchen Nightmares  _ that bad _ , that is.”

“It’s not what I meant, but to think of it, I don’t mind showing off my amazing boyfriend to the entire world that way. What do you think, Goro?”

And just like that, after flashing a little dorky smile that also could pass as a sly, inviting smirk, Ren continued brewing coffee, meanwhile, Goro was left with heat and redness swiftly creeping up his face.

~~ Something he was rarely willing to admit.  ~~

“But seriously, Ren. I don’t think we can afford to waste our resources by creating bizarre menus that will not even be guaranteed to sell.”

“Oh, or we can try using coffee to enrich the flavor of the curry, somehow…”

“We are doing this thing called  _ business _ , you know, and what people look for when they’re running a business is profit which we need to run and expand our business, and also to make a living out of it. I admit that taking a risk is an incredibly important part of running a business, but the plan has to be perfectly crafted by taking many factors into consideration such as-”

“Parfait with coffee-flavored ice cream, curry sauce, and diced New York-style pancake on top sounds good!”

“Jesus Christ, Ren, what the  _ fuck _ .”

The ex-detective knew that he had been through a lot worse, a lot more dangerous, life-threatening situation than having a boyfriend, slash, a business partner with absolutely stupid ideas that gave him literal brain damage like a gunshot in the head, yet sometimes he wondered how the hell he could survive these tiny sparks of chaos inside the serene life they shared.

“I just want to try combining our signature things together, Goro. I want to create our own dish, our own flavor, something that binds me and you together.”

But maybe that genuinely adorable display of affection he never failed to deliver after flaunting his non-existent amount of brain cells (especially when it comes to his ‘amazing boyfriend’) are simple things that made Goro finally felt like home. 

“You sacrilegious sandwich.”

“I love you too, Goro.” 

  
  
  
  



End file.
